bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Wandenreich Members
These are the various members of the Wandenreich. Argola was a member of Yhwach's army 1000 years ago. Appearance Argola was a large man with a large, narrow head and pronounced facial features, particularly his lips. He had light colored hair and a large scar that lay diagonally across his forehead, extending from the top left corner to the bottom right corner.Bleach manga; Chapter 509, page 8 He wore the standard uniform of Yhwach's army with a white shirt buttoned up to the neck and a plain, white cap.Bleach manga; Chapter 632, page 6 History Over 1000 years ago, Argola accompanied Hubert on horseback to search for recruits for their new army, the Sternritter. Argola was carrying a banner with the sigil for the new unit, and he placed it on the ground with force when Hubert announced their intentions to the villagers of a nearby town.Bleach manga; Chapter 632, page 6 Along with Hubert, Argola was shocked to learn that Jugram Haschwalth was considered special by Yhwach and that he would become his adviser.Bleach manga; Chapter 633, page2 At a later time, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto killed Argola in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 509, pages 4 & 8 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War While battling Royd Lloyd, who had taken the form of Yhwach, Yamamoto makes use of Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin to summon the skeletal corpses of those he has killed, and among them appears Argola, whose visage visibly unnerves Royd. Berenice Gabrielli is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Q" - "The Question". Appearance Berenice is a relatively slender female. Her hair is mostly short and pink, but the right side of her bangs are longer and purple.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 640, page 2 Her fingernails are painted and each bear a dark diagonal line. She also wears dark eye shadow. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a trench coat, and a bolo tie encircling her neck.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 1-4 Personality According to 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Berenice is a very talkative person. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, she and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 3 Once there, she and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 5-6 Shortly afterwards, Berenice is one of three Sternritter who confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki during the invasion's initial stages. However, Kenpachi rips her throat out and later carries Berenice's corpse atop his shoulders, alongside those of the others, before unceremoniously dropping it in front of Yhwach. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Berenice's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 : Berenice claims she can force her opponents to question everything about themselves and their abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 503 page 4 Weaknesses The Question Speechlessness: The Question is rendered ineffective if Berenice is unable to fully speak. Inaudibility: The Question is rendered ineffective against people unable to fully hear her talking. Trivia *Berenice's hair is black and blonde in the digital colored edition of the manga, rather than the pink and purple of the original manga. Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Jerome Guizbatt is a Quincy and member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "R" - "The Roar". Appearance Jerome is far larger and more muscular than the average person, with brown skin and black hair''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 640, page 3 arranged into cornrows. He exhibits numerous ape-like characteristics, possessing pronounced upper-canines, sharpened fingernails, and patches of dark hair along his forearms and fingers.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 16 His attire is a variation upon the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a trench coat, as well as pants and a pair of trench boots.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 1-4 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Jerome and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society. Once there, Jerome and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle. Shortly afterwards, Jerome is one of three Sternritter who confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki during the invasion's initial stages. However, Kenpachi bifurcates him and later carries Jerome's corpse atop his shoulders, along with the corpses of two other Sternritter, before unceremoniously dropping them in front of Yhwach. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Jerome's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. : After greatly enlarging his already considerable size and adopting a more feral, ape-like form, Jerome can drastically amplify the force of his roars in order to produce a strong, sound-based shockwave which he can attack opponents with. This shockwave is strong enough to, at close range, mutilate or even kill lower-ranked Shinigami. Weakness The Roar High-ranked Shinigami: Though The Roar is effective against lower-ranked Shinigami, it is ineffective against higher-ranking individuals, such captain-class Shinigami. Trivia * Initially, Jerome was shown with dark colored hair''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 502, page 16, before being changed to a lighter color. Later it was changed back to black. Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Hubert was the vice-captain of Yhwach's Sternritter 1000 years ago, serving under Jugram Haschwalth. Appearance Hubert was a young man with a somewhat feminine face. He had black hair, which he wore parted to one side, and thin eyebrows. He wore a white military cap with three 3-branched star emblems on it, a white military uniform with a black tie, a waist-length cape pinned to his shoulders by two pins that were connected with a length of string across his chest, white pants held up by a thick black belt, and black dress shoes with white heels and toes.Bleach manga; Chapter 632, page 6 Personality Hubert was generally calm and focused, having initially delivered his message of the formation of the Sternritter to a nearby village without losing focus until he was interrupted by Bazz-B. However, he could be somewhat condescending toward strangers, and if he was challenged by someone whom he deemed inferior to himself, Hubert would begin grinning manically while taunting them and accepting their challenge. He was also very respectful toward Yhwach, kneeling before him and apologizing profusely for accepting Bazz-B's challenge to fight when Yhwach interrupted their battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 632, pages 6-15 Though surprised by some of Yhwach's decisions, he would not question them, and would angrily confront and berate anyone who did.Bleach manga; Chapter 633, pages 2 & 7 He held an odd relationship with Jugram Haschwalth; though he wondered aloud if Bazz-B continuing to challenge him was a sign that Haschwalth was not properly respected as a captain in a passive-aggressive manner, he also offered to teach Bazz-B a lesson for Haschwalth, indicating some degree of respect; he was willing to ignore Yhwach's direct order of the Sternritter not fighting each other in order to do this, though he was irritated when Haschwalth stated that he would report it if Hubert did so.Bleach manga; Chapter 634, pages 7-8 History 1000 years ago, Hubert and Algora entered a village to deliver the news of Yhwach's formation of the Sternritter. While Hubert was detailing the new vanguard to the townsfolk, he was interrupted by Bazz-B, who introduced himself and Jugram Haschwalth as willing to join the Sternritter. However, Hubert merely began riding away, and when Bazz-B demanded to know where he was going, Hubert revealed that the examinations were going to be held in a few days before telling Bazz-B to train until then, as he did not believe he would do very well anyway. Irritated by this, Bazz-B fired a Heilig Pfeil in front of Hubert and challenged him to combat for his position, and a manically smiling Hubert accepted. However, just as Hubert and Bazz-B were about to begin fighting, Yhwach arrived and forced everyone nearby to the ground with his Reiatsu. Hubert apologized for his behavior, but Yhwach forgave him. When Yhwach declared that Haschwalth would join him as an integral part of the Sternritter, Hubert was stunned into silence, but when Haschwalth questioned Yhwach's declaration of him becoming an integral part of the Sternritter, an irritated Hubert berated him for daring to do so and told him to know his place. Three years later, Hubert served under Haschwalth as vice-captain of the Sternritter. After witnessing Haschwalth decline to fight Bazz-B once again, Hubert wondered if this meant Haschwalth was not properly respected as the captain before offering to teach Bazz-B a lesson. Haschwalth reiterated Yhwach's rule against the Sternritter fighting each other, but Hubert claimed he would not know if no one saw it, only to be irritated when Haschwalth stated he would be watching. At some point, Hubert was killed by Yamamoto. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc During his fight with Royd (who was impersonating Yhwach and possessed his memories), Yamamoto uses Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin to bring forth the skeletal corpses of those whom he has killed, among them being Hubert, whose visage visibly unnerves Royd. Equipment *'Sword': Hubert wielded a medium-length sword, which he kept in a black sheath on his left hip. It had a black handle and a light-colored hilt, which curved slightly toward the handle at the ends.Bleach manga; Chapter 632, page 12 Zeidritz was an aide and subordinate of Yhwach 1000 years ago.Bleach manga; Chapter 631, page 16 Appearance Zeidritz was a middle-aged man with a formal and dignified appearance. He had short, white hair that parted on the left side of his head and neatly swept behind his ears. He had a short mustache, but was otherwise clean-shaven, and wore an eyepatch over his left eye. He wore the standard uniform of Yhwach's army with a long, white coat that stopped below his waist and buttoned up to the neck with a collar. Personality Zeidritz was very loyal and obedient to Yhwach, but was not above expressing his dissenting opinions about his king's plans and ideas, having cautioned him when Yhwach revealed his desire to form another fighting unit despite their Lichtreich being at peace. He was visibly shocked upon learning that Yhwach wanted to attack Soul Society with the new unit. History 1000 years ago, Yhwach ruled over the after subjugating every region of the Human World. Yhwach summoned Zeidritz and informed him of his plans to create a new fighting unit. Zeidritz pointed out that the Empire was at peace and that forming another army was pointless as a result, but Yhwach clarified that he was not speaking of conquering another part of the Human World and made clear his plans to form this army specifically for invading Soul Society, something that shocked Zeidritz, who learned that this army would be called the Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 631, pages 16-17 At a later time, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto killed Zeidritz in battle. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc While battling Royd Lloyd, who had taken the form of Yhwach, Yamamoto makes use of Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin to summon the skeletal corpses of those he has killed, and among them appears Zeidritz, whose visage visibly unnerves Royd. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Manga Only Characters